Second Chance
by introducing ginny
Summary: will be fluff later on, and suicidal tendencies (that's just the author!)
1. Last Week at Hogwarts

Second Chance  
  
By  
  
introducing ginny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Last Week at Hogwarts  
  
"Come on, Harry! We're going to miss breakfast if we don't!" said Ron.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Come ON!" Ron shouted. "Dumbledore said he would tell us something during breakfast! Come on! We're gonna miss it!"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"HARRY! Come on, Harry! Ron!" Hermione trilled from downstairs. They had agreed, that, since the boys' couldn't go into the girls' dorm, Hermione wouldn't go into the boys' room.  
  
"Hermione, I'M not the one who's still asleep!" said Ron indignantly.  
  
"Come on, Ron, let's go down. At least WE'RE not going to miss Charms!" said Hermione slyly, but loud enough so that Harry could hear.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, puzzled. Hermione winked at him.  
  
"But Charms is 3rd period," murmured Harry.  
  
"Yeah, we know. You slept through 1st and 2nd period!" she said.  
  
"Mmmm...WHAT??? OMIGOD!" yelled Ron.  
  
Harry quickly got his robes on, and ran downstairs, where he found everyone waiting.  
  
"Neville, what'ya waiting for?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Breakfast bell...Say, you okay, Harry?"  
  
"I am, but THEY won't be!" Harry looked round, and saw Ron and Hermione disappearing through the door. "Yeah, you'd BETTER run!"  
  
He turned to Neville.  
  
"Sorry, mate; they told me I had slept through 1st and 2nd period."  
  
"It did the job though, didn't it? I mean, it got you up!" Neville stated.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're right." Harry admitted, sheepishly.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Ginny had just poked her head round the squashy crimson chair she was sitting on, in the common room. "How are you feeling, gorgeous?"  
  
"Tired," Harry yawned, and sat down. He heard a shriek from the chair. Almost immediately, he got back up with a start, and stared at the chair.  
  
Ginny, who had been moaning at Harry for weeks about his sleepiness, said "I should think so! I know you, Harry, whenever you sit down in a morning, you go straight back to sleep. Well done for remembering!" Ginny kissed him.  
  
Harry was still looking at the chair, puzzled. "Yes...no...nyo...there was...was...someone...sitting... there!"  
  
"Yes, there is!" said a disembodied voice coming from the chair. Harry heard a snap, and a young girl appeared, sitting on the sofa. Ginny jumped.  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a moment, and then remembered. Fred and George's shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, was selling Invisibility Icedrops. Many first years were slipping them in items of food, along with Ton-Tongue toffees, Nosebleed Nougat, and so on. With the Invisibility Icedrops, you had to snap the end, and you would be visible.  
  
"Oh, no! I snapped it!" The girl seemed upset. "I won't be seeing those three sickles again."  
  
The girl looked at Harry, with a puzzled expression on her face. Her eyes did the natural flicker up to the forehead, and then back down.  
  
"Are you...Harry Potter? I mean, I haven't seen you around here before!" She was looking at Harry with an unusually enamoured expression on her face.  
  
"Omigod, you're so cute! I used to have a...a...huge...cr...cru...sh...You're soooo nice...I...I...I like you soooo much...you're soooo..."  
  
Ginny cut through the girl's awestruck stammering. "Yeah, he is soooo...taken."  
  
As the girl walked off, Harry said, "Am I taken? Ooh, I wonder who by!"  
  
Ginny gave him a gentle hit, and hugged him tight. Harry put his arm around her, and the watched the girl walk off.  
  
The girl turned round, and gave Harry a longing look, Ginny a jealous glance, and walked off, head high in the air. So high in fact, that she walked straight through the door, and straight into a snogging couple. They crashed to the floor, landing in an untidy mess.  
  
The girl quickly got up, and went back into the common room amidst gales of laughter.  
  
"Ow, someone's sitting on me!" a male voice said, which sounded oddly like Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Ron!"  
  
"Never mind, let's carry on." Ron whispered.  
  
The couple started snogging again, only interrupted this time by the raucous laughing of everyone in common room. No surprise, because they were lying in the doorway, visible to everyone in the room.  
  
Slowly, they began to twig that THEY were being laughed at, and slowly turned their heads towards the room. Ron jumped up like a startled rabbit, his face blushing a vivid red.  
  
"Oi, Ron! If you keep your face that colour, you'll be able to put the sun out of a job!" Dean laughed.  
  
Seamus called to Ron from across the room. "Yeah, Ron! We could hire you out, as a human lamp!"  
  
Dean and Seamus, who had just made Ron even more embarrassed, were now making everyone in the room laugh hysterically.  
  
"Excuse me, dear?" Hermione looked up. "Your robes are a bit too high. But," the Fat Lady giggled, "thanks for the entertainment!"  
  
Then, the door closed, leaving Hermione and Ron inside the common room.  
  
Hermione saw her robes were hitched up, and her face went peach. She slowly pushed them down, and then she stood up, almost immediately regaining her natural composure.  
  
"I don't believe you, Ron! You clumsy oaf! You managed to make us a laughing stock in front of the whole of Gryffindor!" Hermione shrieked at Ron.  
  
"Er, excuse me?" a little voice piped up. "Um, it wasn't him who fell over, I...er, walked into you. I'm...er...really sorry..." The girl, who had been sitting on the chair, seemed eager to get away from this argument, and fled.  
  
Hermione brushed aside the apology, and carried on raving at Ron.  
  
"And what's more, everyone will know about it before long! A Slytherin will overhear, and the whole school will know!" she screeched. "And, you know what Malfoy will be like? He'll be crowing about it for days!" Hermione seemed to be really getting into her flow now, and continued. "You also said 'Let's keep it quiet. No one needs to know about it,' you said. A bit late now, isn't it? Really quiet now, isn't it!"  
  
Ron moved towards her.  
  
"Er, Hermione, I'm really sorry, but...er...it wasn't actually my fault..."he mumbled.  
  
"NOT YOUR FAULT? I said we should go to the room of requirement, but no you said, let's do it here you said, no one will notice you said. WELL, I THINK EVERYONE HAS NOTICED NOW!"  
  
"Hermione..." Ron was making a desperate attempt to apologise.  
  
"Don't 'Hermione' me. Just...just leave me alone."  
  
"Hermione...[b]Hermione[/b]...[b]HERMIONE![/b]"  
  
Hermione walked out of the common room, and down the corridor. Ron looked longingly through the empty doorframe, and then slowly turned around, to see everyone looking at him.  
  
He jumped. "Show's over, folks."  
  
"Really stuck our foot in the jam, didn't we, Ron?" "You've messed things up big time." "Dunno if you'll be able to make up with her after that, Ron." "HA!"  
  
Ron went over to Harry, ignoring all the snide comments, and asked him,  
  
"How bad was it, mate?"  
  
"The truth?" Ron nodded. Harry put on a grim expression. "Well, it was like listening to a howler. No, make that 20."  
  
Ron sighed. "I made a right mess of that, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it like that..." Harry tried to make Ron feel better.  
  
"Let's face it. Well done, Ron(!) I've lost her."  
  
"No you haven't!" Ginny joined in the argument.  
  
"What?" He was puzzled. "You saw it. I mean, who didn't, but she's left me."  
  
"No, she hasn't." Ginny seemed very matter-of-fact.  
  
"Course she has!" he exclaimed. "I mean, she hates me now, anyway. Why would she stay with me if she hates me?"  
  
Ginny said, "She doesn't hate you. She still loves you."  
  
"Then why did she go on like that?"  
  
"Because it was in front of everyone, and she didn't want to appear weak. The only thing that is wrong with her is that her pride is dented. Apart from that, she's fine." She seemed very sure of herself.  
  
"But...she said I was a clumsy oaf..."  
  
"And you are...well, not an oaf, but you are clumsy. Now, if you'll all excuse me..." Here Ginny became all brisk and businesslike, "I've got a friend to go and see to."  
  
Ginny marched out of the room, but unbeknownst to Harry, stood by the door, listening.  
  
"What do you think, Harry? What can I do to make Hermione like me better?" Ron was, and always had been, hopeless with girls.  
  
"Well, if it was Ginny, I would buy her a present, something delicate, and beautiful, something to match her eyes, like a necklace, and if I saw her, apologise."  
  
"But...okay, I get the present bit, but I'd rather not say anything! If anything, SHE should say she is sorry to me!" Ron didn't know how to apologise.  
  
"Well okay, when you see her, say, 'I'm sorry too. Can you forgive me?' Then, hand her a gift, and hug her."  
  
"But I'm not sorry! I've got nothing to be sorry for!"  
  
"Yes, but what I've just said, although it implies you are sorry, it also says that she is sorry. And for once, it makes you out to be the weaker, but sensitive person. Girls love that. Then, it'll all be back to normal."  
  
"Thanks Harry. God, I wish I knew what to say to girls like that. Life would be so much easier."  
  
"Oh, and Ron, remember!" Harry shouted to Ron as he was walking through the door. "Next time, don't snog outside the common room! Either let her choose, or choose somewhere safer!"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny sprang out from behind the door, and kissed Harry. "Wow, Harry, I never knew you had such an insight into the way girls think! You're even sexier than I thought you were!" She kissed Harry passionately, but then started crying.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, what's the matter?"  
  
"You're leaving Hogwarts, and I have another year of schooling!" she sobbed.  
  
"I'm prepared for that. I am going to rent a house in Hogsmeade, so we can see each other every weekend. Because you know, seventh years are allowed into Hogsmeade EVERY weekend. And if not, use the marauder's map to help you!"  
  
"But mum and dad...they don't know about us...they wouldn't let me..."  
  
"Just don't tell them! Then, whenever you come into Hogsmeade, we can spend the day with each other! Unfortunately, we can't spend the night, but..." Harry winked at Ginny.  
  
"We can still do what you were going to do during the night...well...during the day!" She kissed Harry.  
  
"Oh, and come to the Room of Requirement tonight. I've got a surprise for you..." and with that, Harry kissed Ginny. Just as they kissed, the bell went. They went downstairs together, hand in hand.  
  
[b]A/N[/b]  
  
ShadowMecha, I have updated this especially for you. I'm sorry you found it confusing, and please, if anyone else does, tell me.  
  
Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks,  
  
introducing ginny 


	2. The Break Up

Chapter 2 The Break-Up  
  
As Harry and Ginny went downstairs, Ron walked up to Hermione, with a nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Er, Hermione..."  
  
"What, Ron? Is the school burning down?"  
  
Ron was puzzled. "Er, no."  
  
"Oh, then there must be a troll coming to get me."  
  
"Troll? There isn't one."  
  
"Then, if the school isn't in danger, I don't see the point in you talking to me." Hermione walked off.  
  
"But, Hermione...I'm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ron tried desperately to read what was written on his hand. He had copied what Harry told him to tell Hermione on the back of his hand, so he wouldn't forget and mess up. "I...er...'m fnorry... soo...cen... louu... ffogriev... ne?" He was sure that was not what Harry had said...maybe he'd written it down wrong, or smudged it.  
  
"I WAS hoping you were going to apologise then, but obviously you are too pig-headed to do something that emotional." Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron finally lost his cool. He had been fuming throughout, but enough was enough. "Who said I needed to apologise, Hermione? If anything, YOU should, for blaming me!"  
  
"ME?" Hermione calmed down. "Fine then. If you want to behave so immaturely, you go on and do it. I don't need you, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Of course you need me." Hermione could detect a slight tremble in Ron's voice. "That's why you're going out with me, isn't it? Ron gulped. He knew what was coming, but hoped desperately that he was wrong.  
  
"I can rectify the situation right now." Hermione hoisted up her sleeve, revealing a golden string bracelet. With one movement, she snapped it. "That's it Ron. I have had it up to here. You are now officially dumped."  
  
The words echoed through the corridor, eventually reaching Harry and Ginny, on their way to breakfast. They looked at each other, and ran back up the corridor. When they reached them, Ron was pleading with Hermione.  
  
"But, you can't dump me, you just can't!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, the seventh year ball is coming up, and I won't have anyone to go with...and..."  
  
Ginny squeezed Harry's arm, and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll go with you. You won't be alone."  
  
Hermione interrupted Ron's stuttering. "Is that the only reason? God, I knew you were hopeless, but I didn't think you were this bad."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. Her eyes were full of tears, one of which was slowly making its way down her alabaster cheek.  
  
"And...and..."Ron gulped, "...I bought you this."  
  
Hermione's expression immediately softened, as Ron took out the little gold box, and opened it. There, inside, was a beautiful necklace, with a pendant hanging from it. The colour of the pendant was such a deep chocolate brown; you would think you see the universe contained inside it.  
  
Hermione carefully took the necklace from its box, lifted her hair up, and put the necklace around it. As she began to fasten it, she said to Ron,  
  
"Where did you get this beautiful necklace? I mean, they don't have jewellery shops in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh, I asked Fred and George to get it for me. They left school, and so they can buy stuff from Diagon Alley whenever they want to."  
  
As soon as Ron said the word 'Fred', he blanched. He must have just realised that they weren't the most reliable of people. Still, he had given them 10 Galleons to buy a necklace, so surely they used the money wisely.  
  
Hermione fastened the necklace. The pendant shimmered in the light. She looked at Ron, and her expression became one of gratification.  
  
"So, Hermione... will you go back out with me?"  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she hugged him. "Of course I.........AAARGHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! HEEEEELP!" she shrieked.  
  
The necklace had turned into a huge, slimy green plant, which was firing pus everywhere. Everywhere the pus touched, a boil then grew. Suddenly, tentacles sprung from the plant, growing longer and thicker. They wrapped around Hermione, and rendered her unconscious. Then, finally, it grew root, and implanted itself in the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, two floors below, everyone was eating the special breakfast feast. Suddenly, the enchanted ceiling cracked, (stars and clouds falling everywhere) and two massive roots came through. They went straight down, almost flattening a few Hufflepuff second years. Following the two main roots, another twenty roots followed, which completely destroyed half of Hufflepuff table.  
  
Most of the teachers started firing spells at the root, whilst Professor Sprout tried to identify it. Amidst all the commotion, Dumbledore went to try to find where the plant was.  
  
Upstairs, in the corridor leading from Gryffindor common room, everyone surrounded the plant containing Hermione, and each person tried to get her out.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, we'll get you out off there!"  
  
"You'll be out in no time!"  
  
"Hang on! Dumbledore's coming!"  
  
"Eugh, this pus is giving me boils..."  
  
The crowd dispersed, everyone trying to escape from the boil-causing pus. Dumbledore approached quietly, and with a simple 'cuttus' charm, cut the roots off the plant. They immediately turned to powder, which disappeared. Dumbledore gave his orders.  
  
"Will you three," Dumbledore pointed at Ginny, Harry and Ron, "please carry Miss...Granger up to the hospital wing? I need to go and repair Hufflepuff's table. And with that, he walked off.  
  
Madame Pomfrey got rid of the plant in about a minute, and Professor Sprout carried the seed head, which the plant had grown, down to the greenhouses. Hermione was allowed to leave in an hour, but unfortunately, missing 1st period. The others were also kept in, for ½ hour for Ron and Ginny, an hour for Harry. They were all well dosed with 'Boil-o-Gone: as publicised by Gilderoy Lockhart!' and left to rest.  
  
In the hospital wing, they all argued. Ginny taking the side of Ron, and Harry just listening.  
  
"You stupid bastard! I could have died! That plant was lethal!"  
  
"I didn't know it was jinxed...I told you, I thought it was a normal necklace!"  
  
"Yeah; don't blame Ron, blame Fred and George! They were the ones that got it; Ron didn't know what they were going to do, right Harry?" Ginny looked at Harry encouragingly.  
  
"But it was Ron's responsibility to know! He paid for it, I bet you didn't even question Fred and George, did you? And again, what would you have done if I had died? Which, might I remind you, could have happened! Right, Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
Harry gulped. Now, he was expected to give his own opinion. No matter what happened, someone would be pissed off with him. Ginny was his girlfriend, after all! However, Hermione... she was his best friend.  
  
He came out of his thoughts, and looked up to meet the eyes staring at him. Slowly, he told them what he thought. "I think..."  
  
Then he remembered. Why should he be afraid? His best friend could have died. Why should he be scared of telling the truth? He got angrier and angrier with Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Ron. you should have checked that necklace. You know Fred and George; you're their brother for God's sake! How long have you known them? How many pranks have they played on you? You shouldn't be so innocent! Imagine if Hermione had died."  
  
He looked at Hermione. She looked oddly gratified, but there was something else in that look. It looked almost like hatred, because he had betrayed his girlfriend.  
  
"As, and for you, Ginny," he looked at her. She was glaring at him. "As for you, don't express your opinion until you know both sides of an argument. Ron was responsible for the necklace, he should know by now that you can't trust Fred and George. And Ginny, don't expect me to always agree with you. Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm always going to stick up for you. You're behaving like a spoilt child." She glared at him. "OH, JUST GROW UP!!!"  
  
There, he had done it. He looked up, to meet Ron's stare. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ginny.  
  
Ron looked shocked, but embarrassed. "I think you were right, there. I have behaved like a right plonker. I can understand why you mightn't forgive me, Hermione..."  
  
"Good, 'cause I don't!" Hermione wasn't in a very forgiving mood, after nearly being suffocated by a plant.  
  
"...but... I was in the wrong. I'm really sorry."  
  
Harry brought himself to look at Ginny. "Nice speech there, Harry," she said coldly, "but you got one thing wrong."  
  
Harry's heart sank. Two couples in one hour. That must be a new record! "What did I get wrong?" he said blandly.  
  
"You aren't my boyfriend. I never liked you!" Ginny started to cry. "couples stick up for each other, but didn't stick up for me! The only person you stick up for is your perfect," she spoke the word with distaste, "absolutely perfect prissy girlfriend Hermione!" she finished triumphantly.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. "Ron...I...I'm not going out with Hermione, I swear! I never have done!"  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I believe you. You tried to help me, I just messed up. Hermione," he said awkwardly, "d'ya think we can go back to just being friends?"  
  
"Sure!" she said brightly.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing..."  
  
"What's that, Ron?" Hermione was slightly nervous.  
  
"Did you EVER fancy me?"  
  
"Er...kinda...at the beginning..."  
  
Just as Hermione was getting really hot under the collar, Madame Pomfrey came in, and shooed out Ron and Ginny. Ron grinned at Harry and Hermione, and Ginny glowered at them. Then, it was just the two of them.  
  
Hermione got out her quill, and wrote a letter to Harry. It said 'Harry 'Thank you for standing up for me. 'You have always protected me. 'You are a great friend. 'I really like you. 'Don't tell Ron, but I only felt sorry for him. 'I need your advice, because you're such a mate.'  
  
Harry started to read more eagerly.  
  
'I really fancy this guy. 'He's in Ravenclaw. 'I don't know if he likes me. 'What should I do? 'Mione'  
  
Harry's heart fell. She didn't feel the same about him. He wrote back,  
  
'Mione 'Let him make the first move. 'Drop a few hints 'Just don't tell him. 'Guys like to be in control. 'We like to make the first move 'We get really embarrassed if the girl does. 'We say no, if the girl tells us, or we avoid them. 'Don't tell him, or face rejection 'Hope this helped, 'Harry' Hermione's heart also sank. She couldn't believe that Harry misinterpreted that letter. 'Boys can be so thick sometimes' she thought.  
  
It was too late for any further letters. Madame Pomfrey came in, told them they could go, and they went. Harry went to Care of Magical Creatures, whilst Hermione went to Arithmancy.  
  
It was only when Harry was helping care for the Thestrals, when he realised what Hermione was trying to say.  
  
"Harry Potter, you fool! She likes you, and you missed your chance!" he said aloud, attracting a few odd glances.  
  
'Oh well, hopefully there will be a second chance...'he thought glumly.  
  
A/N Hopefully this will be more understandable. I got several reviews saying they lost track of who was saying what, so I updated chapter 1, and my beta has told me this chapter is far easier to understand.  
  
If you are a first-timer, or just crap at spelling, I will beta for you! First three people only, though, because there are only 24 hours in a day! Don't worry, I am a great speller; I come first in any spelling competitions/ bees.  
  
Oh, and think this is getting strange? Wait until next chapter. You will get the final battle, but not now. Wait and see...  
  
PLEASE KEEP R&Ring!  
  
Thanks for reading so far.  
  
Your pal,  
  
introducing ginny 


	3. Realisations

Chapter 3 Realisation  
  
That night, with 6 days left at Hogwarts, Harry had an exotic dream.  
  
He was lying on his bed, next to the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. The girl got up, and walked towards the door. She beckoned him towards her, and he followed willingly.  
  
Then, she became two people, and asked Harry to follow her true self. There, stood in front of him, were Cho and Hermione. Cho looked seductive with a satin nightgown, Hermione had a book.  
  
He followed Hermione, and their love filled their hearts like a golden blanket. Everyone rejoiced as they kissed.  
  
As Ron was gazing up into the ceiling, he heard a groan, and saw Harry lying there, with a longing expression on his face. He also saw a hard thing sticking up into the duvet. He chuckled.  
  
"Poor guy, he's obviously regretting the break-up. Like me, I suppose." He murmured, and then sighed.  
  
Sorry, Harry, but it doesn't look like you'll be getting any of that for a while. Like me, I'spose. I know Ginny, and when she gets in that kind of mood, she doesn't come out of it for about a month.  
  
Harry groaned one more time, then turned over. Hermione (in his dream) had just fulfilled his wildest dreams. Now, he was content.  
  
The next day, in the early morning, both Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common rooms. They had both been chatting to one another. Harry had told her about Trelawney's prediction, and Hermione about her parents' arguments.  
  
"Omigod, Harry! Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"Because I've been struggling to accept it myself. I couldn't believe that I die, or he dies. It's just so..."  
  
"Depressing? Morbid?"  
  
"Both those words. And, it brings back painful memories..." Harry swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat. He remembered the veil, and Sirius falling through it. A tear appeared in his eye, and he brushed it away.  
  
"Are you SURE you're alright, Harry?"  
  
Harry knew this was a perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings, but the words got stuck in his throat.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." And for a bit of macho, he added, "I don't NEED help!" As soon as he said that, he regretted it. Hermione had a hurt, disappointed expression for about a millisecond, and then it vanished.  
  
congrats, Harry, you blew it again! ANOTHER perfect opportunity, but it's gone now.  
  
actually, it might be a bit soon. Wait until the last day. Then, Ron might have gotten over her. he thought to himself.  
  
Lost in their thoughts, they both got up, and headed for the door. Neither were looking where they were going.  
  
Harry walked straight into Hermione, landing on top of her. Hermione smiled at him, but Harry was too shocked to say anything.  
  
He felt a warm, tingly pleasure spread throughout him. It started at his hand, and went all the way to his head. He looked at his hand, which was laid on top of her breast. Hermione looked gratified, but also as if she was thinking.  
  
Harry opened his mouth. "Look, Hermione..." he was about to speak, when they realised exactly what they were doing.  
  
They both blushed, and jumped up. Unfortunately, Ron had come down, and seen them lying on top of each other. He immediately filled with rage.  
  
"Omigod, Harry, what the hell are you doing? That's my girlfriend!"  
  
"WAS, Ron." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ron, I...it was an accident! I'm not going out with her! In fact, I don't even fancy her!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked, but also started gabbling.  
  
"Get real, Ron! I wouldn't go out with you or him, even if you were the last boys on earth!" and with that, she walked off.  
  
Hermione ran to the Great Hall, where she put her face between her hands, and wept.  
  
I thought Harry liked me, she thought.  
  
I mean, he looked like he was in love. Perhaps he thought I was Ginny! That's what he was going to say!  
  
She sat up, her face pink and blotchy, from crying.  
  
Right Hermione, you don't love him. He was going to say 'Let's just stay friends' just like Krum did. Don't let yourself become too attached. From now on,  
  
"...Avoid him. I DON'T LOVE HIM!" she shouted, her voice reverberating throughout the Great Hall.  
  
In his office, Dumbledore looked at the clock, and tutted..  
  
"Almost everything is how I predicted it to be so far... I just hope fear is overcome, then time will run its course." he said to himself enigmatically.  
  
Ron was silently clenching his fists, when Harry decided to talk.  
  
"Ron, I...I..."  
  
Ron had had enough of it, though, and let his anger out.  
  
"FOR GOD'S SAKE HARRY, YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING! YOU GOT THE FAME, THE GIRLS, THE FAN CLUB, THE SCAR, THE 'OH-SO-DEADLY-ENEMY-WHO-WANTS-TO-KILL- ME'...WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT? YOU MIGHT WANT EVERYTHING, BUT NOT MY GIRL, OKAY?"  
  
"Ron, I only said..."  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO IMPORATNT, BUT YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE UNDER A DELUSION! WHY WOULD VOLDEMORT WANT TO KILL YOU? YOU'RE JUST A NOTHING SPECIAL, 17 YR OLD BOY, WITH NO SPECIAL ABILITIES OR LOOKS."  
  
"I never said I was special..."  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS DIED, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU SPECIAL PRIVILEGES! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THIS, BUT SNAPE'S RIGHT! YOU'RE JUST BIG-HEADED!"  
  
"If you want a scar, you're welcome! If you want no relatives who actually TOLERATE you, go ahead! If you want the responsibility..."  
  
"HAH! I WAS RIGHT! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO BIG, BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RESPONSIBILITIES. NO ONE CARES, HARRY! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE IS SCARED OF YOU! BUT I'M NOT!"  
  
"Ron, I have no idea what you are talking about..."  
  
"YOU'RE JUST THE BLOODY SAME AS EVERYONE ELSE! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! NO MONEY, EVERYONE ELSE IN YOUR FAMILY SPECIAL, AND YOU'RE JUST... LANKY..." Harry realised Ron was talking about himself.  
  
"HERMIONE IS MINE. YOU MIGHT HAVE EVERYONE LIKING YOU, BUT I CAN NOW SEE YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!"  
  
"LOOK, RON! Let me spell it out to you! I...AM...NOT...GOING...OUT...WITH...HER! OKAY? In fact," Harry felt depressed all of a sudden, "I don't think any of the girls like me."  
  
"You're...you're not going out with her?"  
  
"Why, don't you believe me? Look Ron, what I said was true. I'm not going out with her, and neither are you. You do understand, don't you? I don't want a girl to get between my mates and me!  
  
Ron glared at him, but then his face relaxed. "Alright, mate, sorry for going on at you."  
  
"Is that how you've always felt?"  
  
"Well, yes. You've always had everything in life handed to you on a platter."  
  
"Swap with you, then! I don't like my life."  
  
"Okay then. Anyway, what were you saying about responsibility back there?"  
  
"Oh...nothing...really. Nothing."  
  
"Tell me, Harry! We're supposed to be mates...have I ever kept a secret from you?"  
  
"Well, yes!" Harry remembered the summer before his fifth year.  
  
"Okay, rephrase that...have I ever WANTED to keep a secret from you?"  
  
"No." Harry reluctantly admitted. "Fine then, I'll tell you...that is, if you REALLY want to know?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Ron was so keen to hear the prediction. Which sane person would want to hear a death prediction?  
  
"Fine then. Remember, back there, in the Department of Mysteries? Well, Voldemort didn't want Sirius, he wanted a prediction." Ron looked baffled, so Harry hastened to explain.  
  
"When a prediction is made, a glass globe is created. That's why there were all those globes in that room. Also, only a person who the prediction is about can retrieve a prediction."  
  
Ron looked dumb-founded.  
  
"Dumbledore told me all this."  
  
"And so, Trelawney's prediction, to summarise, said either I kill Voldemort, or he kills me, cause neither of us can live while the other lives."  
  
"Harry, I didn't realise...if that isn't a responsibility, I don't know what is."  
  
"Look Ron, I'm just going to go eat that now, okay? Just...just don't mention it."  
  
Harry walked off, plagued by the dreadful memories of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
A/N  
  
I won't be updating for a while, I have exams.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
See that button? Click REVIEW!  
  
Thanks.  
  
introducing ginny 


	4. Why Me?

Chapter 4 Why me?  
  
Harry left his thoughts, and went to find Hermione. He found her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was sobbing violently. He approached her cautiously.  
  
"Er, Hermione," Harry began nervously.  
  
"Just leave me alone. Go on. Just do it." She snapped.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I should have known it. You're no better than any of the others."  
  
"Who?" Harry was genuinely baffled.  
  
"I should have known you didn't...I dunno what's wrong with me...perhaps boys just don't..."  
  
"Don't what? I can't see anything wrong with you, in fact, you're perfect..." Harry trailed off, but Hermione started to look a bit brighter.  
  
"Really? Oh, but you don't mean it..."she started to mumble to herself. "Mm, yeah...mm...no...oh, what's the point?"  
  
"Hermione, what would you say if I told you I don't have the foggiest what you're talking about?" Harry was now really confused.  
  
"It's...YOU! I thought...you weren't like Seamus..." Hermione's eyes were full of tears.  
  
"What about me? PLEASE tell me!" Harry was getting desperate.  
  
"...Well...its just...ohIknowyoujustwanttobefriends... butIthought... thatyou didn't..." she blurted out.  
  
"WHAT? I never said...I don't just want to be friends, but I don't know about you...oh God." Harry noticed Hermione looking at him happily. "You know now, don't you?" she nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I fancy you too. I thought you didn't like me...I...I thought it was me!"  
  
"No. Well, now we both know..." Harry made an indication with his arm.  
  
Hermione started laughing. "What does that mean?" she copied his indication. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
They were both laughing now, then they stopped, and got closer sub- consciously, completely oblivious to the stony glares of Moaning Myrtle. Their eyes closed, their heads at an angle, closer and closer they got, their lips almost touching...  
  
"Hm!" Myrtle scowled, and dived into the toilet.  
  
"Well, well, well! Harry! It appears I have a competitor!"  
  
"That makes two then." Harry was a bit annoyed about being interrupted.  
  
"Harry, now where were we? I think we were...here..." and Hermione leant towards him. They embraced, and slowly, their lips touched. Harry's tongue ventured into her mouth, and they passionately kissed. Their tongues were touching, they were hovering in the air, and Harry had never felt so alive.  
  
They kissed for ten minutes, then Hermione thought she would be daring, and moved her hand down towards Harry's crotch. They both felt a strange, tingly feeling, and suddenly Hermione gasped.  
  
OMIGOD, I have given Harry Potter a stiffie!"   
  
They continued to kiss, then, in the dark and distant corners of their brains, they could hear footsteps approaching them, and then they stopped.  
  
Harry broke away reluctantly, dreading who he was going to see. He looked up, and who was in front of him but Ginny and Myrtle.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, may I introduce Miss. Ginny Weasley, your girlfriend, who you have been so cruel to."  
  
"EX-girlfriend, Myrtle. If you are going to pry into my private life, please get the facts right. And anyway, she was the one who broke up with me, so calling ME cruel..." he trailed off.  
  
Ginny turned to face Hermione, and calmly said to her, "what are you doing with my boyfriend, you hussy?"  
  
"Correction, Ginny, he isn't your boyfriend." Hermione said smugly.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. He isn't the first boy you've been involved with, is he?" Hermione paled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny."  
  
"Don't lie, you whore. I know you met him in Hogsmeade last weekend. Yes, HIM, Harry, Krum! She's been seeing him for years! AND I have evidence!" Ginny waved a photo at Harry.  
  
Harry looked shocked, and hurt. "Hermione, you know I trust you, but...I just...can't believe it. You...oh, I need time to think."  
  
And with that, Harry walked off towards bed.  
  
After he had gone, Hermione was beside herself with anger.  
  
"I hope you're happy, you spiteful little girl. You have RUINED my life, because you are just so immature."  
  
"I trust you have an excuse for your, ah-hem, 'meetings' with Krum?!"  
  
"Yes, I do." She said bluntly.  
  
"Well then, I would LOVE to hear it. But let me guess, you aren't going to tell me?"  
  
"Got it in one." Hermione muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"well, don't let me keep you. I have important people to meet," she caught sight of Hermione's face, "oh that's right, I have PLENTY more gossip about you and lover boy. I'm sure the Daily Prophet would LOVE to hear about it!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE..."  
  
That night, Harry lay awake in bed. He was thinking about that fateful day in the Department of Mysteries. He remembered the veil, which was beckoning him. What a nice way to die, he thought. Painless, simple...   
  
Then he started to remember his years at Hogwarts leading up to Sirius' death. He remembered himself writing to Sirius, telling him to help him; he remembered his failed Occlumency classes, all the little details, which might have contributed to his death.  
  
Harry had tried blaming everyone else bar himself for Sirius' death. However, even after two years, the nerve was still there.  
  
He could remember Snape's first words to him, in his sixth year: "How does it feel, Potter, knowing you are a murderer?"  
  
His fists started to clench at the mere memory of it. God, how he hated that greasy haired, slimy man. Snape's eyes glared at him in his nightmares, ever since Snape had betrayed Dumbledore's trust.  
  
Then, he remembered his fourth year, when Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Krum. He sometimes wished he were Krum, just so he could have legally held her for just one day.  
  
He walked over to his bed, and opened up a cupboard, where a Pensieve lay. He opened it up, and leaned into it.  
  
Instantly, he could feel himself in the Great Hall, watching Hermione and Krum dance. All of a sudden, he saw Hermione look at Harry's fourth year self, with an oddly longing look. However, his past self was just staring at his shoes. Hermione then turned back to Krum.  
  
Harry walked over to his past self. He remembered how he had felt. At the time, he had felt a strange emptiness, gazing at Hermione dancing with Krum, and her beauty.  
  
She was almost floating round the room in his arms, but all the same, she didn't appear to be in love.  
  
At the time, he thought the emotion was sympathy for Ron, being jealous that Hermione was going to the ball with someone else, but now, he recognised it for what it truly was: love.  
  
"Harry, you idiot!" he silently cursed. "You've fancied her for three years, and never realised it before today."  
  
Then he thought. What if there was a book... "...which helped you to understand girls emotions? Of course! I'll ask Hermi..." then he faltered. She's the one he wanted advice on, so he couldn't just ask her.  
  
He sighed, and turned back over, trying to go to sleep.  
  
Below his pillow, however, Hermione and Ginny were still arguing, four hours after Ginny found them. He heard a shriek, and then several bangs and a loud, vicious shout.  
  
Harry couldn't ignore it any longer, so he went downstairs to help to defend Hermione. On the way there, he saw one of the castle's Valentine's Day decorations, a Cupid, flying through the air. It fired at him, skimming across the top of his head.  
  
He could see Hermione being held in a stranglehold, and ran over to her. Ginny fired a spell at him, which sent him flying up into the air.  
  
Then, he saw a goblet hovering. "Just drink it!" she shouted. "Then, I'll let you down."  
  
Harry sniffed the potion. "Love Potion," he diagnosed.  
  
He quickly Summoned Hermione, and they both sat up in the air. "Sorry Ginny, but I won't let you..."  
  
As he looked at a dent in the wall, he noticed a house-elf sitting there. He heard it whisper 'Imperius' to him.  
  
Harry could hear a command. "Kiss Ginny...kiss Ginny..." No thanks, he said. "KISS Ginny, kiss her." I'd rather not. "KISS HER! NOW!"  
  
Harry fell down onto Ginny, but stopped himself from kissing her. At that point, she gave him an envelope.  
  
"Fine, you don't want to kiss me. Like I care!" she scowled. Then, with a forced smile, she said, "But take this little memento. It won't harm you!"  
  
And with that, Ginny ran off.  
  
Hermione was still floating up there, but Harry left her there. As he went back towards the common room, he shouted,  
  
"Hermione, I thought I could be yours. Obviously, I can't, as you're with Krum. Sorry to disappoint you!"  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was worried. Did he believe Ginny, or Hermione? His instincts said trust Ginny, but that photo was such damning proof...  
  
He decided that he would ask Ginny to see the photo in the morning. Now, however, he would open the letter.  
  
A photo fell out, and both its occupants were moving. They were kissing. Harry looked closer at the photo, to see who the people were.  
  
When Ron returned from detention with Snape (cleaning all the cauldrons WITHOUT MAGIC), he found Harry with his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey Harry, you alright, mate?"  
  
"I thought I could trust her...but I can't..."  
  
"What, you talking about Ginny? Hey, she's only going out with Seamus, and you broke up, didn't you? Why do you care?"  
  
Harry couldn't be bothered to correct Ron, but then he realised. "What? Ginny's going out with Seamus?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Come on, mate, it's nearly midnight!"  
  
"I'll be up in a moment."  
  
And with that, Harry was left alone with the fire, pondering. "But if she's going out with Seamus, why does she want me?"  
  
Harry got up, and called to Ron, who was almost at the stairs. "Hey Ron, wait for me!"  
  
The common room was left deserted, without life or movement; apart from figures who were still moving in fragments of a photo, which were scattered in the bin. 


End file.
